User blog:Ezekielfan22/Brianna Norton (Missing)
Brianna Norton (Kerry McPherson) was the main villainess of "Delusional", the antepenultimate episode of Missing's first season (airdate January 10, 2004). History Brianna's backstory revealed that had a twin sister named Francie, with their single mother being a hostess with a habit of taking businessmen she met through her work home. One night, however, Mrs. Norton's latest lover tied her up before proceeding to murder Francie, forcing Brianna to watch as he did and telling her that he would return one day to kill her as well. The trauma of her sister's death led Brianna to become withdrawn and delusional, leading her mother to have her institutionalized before Brianna was released, having seemingly made a full recovery. Events However, as the episode's present events would reveal, Brianna instead turned heel and became a serial killer, targeting businessmen as her victims to recreate the night of her sister's murder; all while imagining that her victims were dangerous and trying to kill her and being encouraged by Karen Moore--the imaginary playmate she had shared with Francie. Inspector Edward Weyrick put the FBI team on the case by claiming Brianna was a missing person, and it was after the team uncovered Jack Boyd and Dan Slater (both of whom were victims of Brianna's) that Brooke Haslett realized the truth behind Weyrick assigning them the case. Weyrick had primarily been motivated by using Jess Mastriani's psychic dreams to locate the serial killer, only for Jess to inherit Brianna's mental instability and begin seeing Karen, with the delusion telling her that her FBI team was conspiring against her. Kodiak cologne was found at the scene of all of Brianna's murders, with Mrs. Norton revealing that Francie's killer wore the same brand of cologne. A vision of Karen holding a white rose led Jess to realize where Brianna was meeting her next victim, with the evil Brianna enticing the man at the hotel bar before taking up up to a room, where she tied him to the bed and gagged him with duct tape. After telling him not to "wake her sister" (mirroring the words of Francie's killer), Brianna prepared to stab the man to death with a dagger, only to be stopped when Jess arrived at the door, demanding to be let in under the belief that Brianna was in danger. After letting Jess in, Brianna came to believe that Jess was Francie having returned to her, handing her her weapon so she could kill the man. But after snapping out of her delusions, Jess attempted to reason with Brianna that what she was doing was wrong and that the man hadn't killed anyone. However, Brianna refused to believe Jess and came to realize she wasn't her sister, and after goading from Karen, Brianna attacked Jess with the dagger after imagining her as a snarling creature--the same way she invisioned all of her past victims. Before Brianna could harm Jess, however, the FBI stormed in, resulting in the villainess being shot dead. Trivia *Kerry McPherson also appeared on Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye as the evil Samantha Dolan. Gallery Brianna Norton2.png Brianna Norton Deceased.png|Brianna's deceased body Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot